No More Hiding
by PieAndPrejudice
Summary: Skyrim!AU. When Hiccup becomes friends with the new villager, he's relieved to the fact he no longer has to hide a friend. But soon he begins to realize that it's more really to do with hiding yourself from your friends. Hiccup/Jack. Hijack/Frostcup Fic. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: No More Hiding.  
Rating: T  
Warnings: This chapter doesn't contain anything over PG.**

I suggested this idea on Tumblr a little while back and the response for it simply pushed me to make it. I'm sorry if it's starting chapter is sloppy or too long or any inconvenience; please bear with me. Okay? (:

This story is an Alternative Universe set in The Elder Scrolls V; Skyrim. If you haven't played Skyrim, it could confuse you a little bit but I did my best to make it friendly to those who haven't played Skyrim. Only things you'd be confused about are easy to research. For those who _do _play Skyrim, again, I hope there is no inconvenience.

**I claim absolutely nothing. This fanfiction is purely fan made hence why it's called fanfiction and on this website. **

* * *

People can say being the son of the Jarl is a luxury. Trust me you might as well be a kid who has a less wealthier family. Unless you like being on your own.

My name is Hiccup, I'm seventeen years and my father in the Jarl of Dawnstar. It's a small hold, yes. But we're successful in mining so it's not a sad excuse for a hold.

Sure there are other holds I wouldn't mind living in. Whiterun has amazing plains and a river that runs right past it, Solitude has a brilliant coastal view and Markarth's mountains are beautiful. I couldn't say for any other holds; they're the only others I've been to.

Skyrim is a huge place with lots of different types of people but best of all, it has dragons. Dragons are a complete nuisance, don't get me wrong. They feed on our live stock and pretty much like to attempt at destroying the hold in flames or ice.

If you killed a dragon you were considered a hero. Obviously you were no where near as looked up to as the dragon born, who I had no idea who was to be truthful, but I'd have rather had people look at me in the way a dragon slayer was looked upon to someone who spent their entire hours of sunlight down in a dusty mine, digging for whatever ores lay down there.

Notice the _had_ there. Everything had changed when I met toothless.  
Who's toothless? He's a dragon. He's specifically _my_ dragon. But I wouldn't call him a pet somehow. I'd more or less call him my _friend_ and pretty much the only one I had.

There were people my age in the hold but due to my skinny frame and the fact I didn't have the ability to carry heavy weight was the reason I was pushed out of the community of the hold.  
I was the complete laughing stock of Dawnstar.

People found it funnier because I was Stoick the Vast's son. You know, seven foot guy with the huge flowing facial hair. That's my dad. And the Jarl. I suppose that also adds onto the weight of befriending a dragon, well, dangerous. But like my dad has always told me; I can't do anything right.

Toothless wasn't a large dragon. Well of course he was a large, he's a dragon. But a lot smaller than most dragons which their heads are bigger than your entire body. I could grasp Toothless' head in my arm. And I mean that as in a hug. Toothless is my only friend that I can full trust. I'm perfectly capable of holding down a conversation, but I suppose I'm just..

I don't _want_ to say cast out but I guess that's really the case right? So pushed out the only thing I can confide in is a dragon.

To say Toothless doesn't speak any English, he's perfectly capable of understanding what I'm trying to get at. He's attempted to speak to me but he's only used to his own dragon language.

I used to try giving him English lessons. We'd sit on the snowy beaches a good distance away from the hold and I'd teach him basic words like "Me" "I" and "You" Only the poor black scaled dragon had gotten "You" confused with "Yol" and set the icy sand around us ablaze.

So instead of teaching Toothless how to speak English, we did something extremely risky together. I became what you could simply call "A dragon rider"

I had been cleaning out a gash in one of Toothless' shoulder plates when he had sensed danger and begun to fly off whilst I still clung onto him for dear life.

Ever since that event things had gradually unraveled. I began making a saddle, harness.. The sort of things you throw on a horse. I tried using horse equipment first I'll admit but there was a problem.

Toothless isn't a horse.

Toothless couldn't run to save his life. He was clumsy and jumped around a lot and liked to send mudcrabs flying with his overly long tail that had only half of the arrow head tip. I didn't know why this was this way but result of it he couldn't fly properly.

That's how the idea of us riding began, when I spent many hours making an artificial part, and trust me it wasn't easy.  
I always thought maybe it was the possibility of him being shot or something. Maybe losing a fight with another dragon. Meeting toothless was too still fresh in my memory.

Because nothing starts a brilliant friendship off better than having to eat regurgitated fish for their approval of you.  
Even before I met Toothless I'd walk out of the frosty beaches that spread out either side of Dawnstar. It was soothing, chance to get away from everything.

Only that one day I hadn't really gotten away and more or less walked right into it.

Here's some advice, always carry something a little more threatening than a tiny iron dagger with you. Dragons can easily toss those out of your grasp.

Toothless had disarmed me, cornered me and inspected me for a lifetime until hurling up a lifeless and slimy fish into my lap. Don't make me carry on. At least I didn't _end up_ like the fish.

Another strange thing about my companion I may have forgotten to mention; he isn't really toothless. He has retractable teeth which really is completely new in dragons. He's probably the only one that can do that, or maybe all dragons do and they just can't be bothered.

But in a nutshell that's me. My names Hiccup. I am the son of the Jarl of Dawnstar and I have a dragon for a best friend

Fun life.

* * *

My most favourite thing in a morning is seeing snow berries strewn in dishes on the small table at the other end of my room. Least favourite thing is getting out of bed. But there I just summed up the entire race of teenage human males.

All the girls that I knew were perfect with getting up and stepping out into the word.  
I might as well be a girl with how I was.

Swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, I rubbed my eyes reluctantly and gave a short yawn before standing up and padding my way over to the wardrobe to change from the thin fabric of my night shirt and leggings into clothes then turning around to only growl loudly.

Only one boot stood at the end of my bed and it was knocked over. Stupid dogs.

"Hey, Hey Gobber?" I called out as I hopped my way out onto the small balcony on one side of the hall. I leaned over to scan over the area. I grumbled and made sure my boot was firmly on my foot before making my way down the set of ladder steps and wondering around, peering through the door at the bottom to find Gobber stood over the desk in the far corner.

"Gobber?" I asked, he turned around and burst into a grin of half real teeth. "And he arises!" He announced moving over and giving me a hard slap on my shoulder.

I yelped loudly, being replied to by the two dogs under the desk, barking back at me. I narrowed my eyes at them and pointed while frowning back at the taller man "You need to stop letting the dogs up in my room!" Gobber's eyebrows flew up in disbelief "I _don't_" He stated. "You're just not intimidating enough to tell them to not go near your room!" I groaned, seeing that the dogs still had my other boot.

No doubt it was filled with slobber.

Diving under the table, I gave a growl and lunged for the boot in one of the dogs mouths. I managed to get a firm grasp on the heel, tugging it sharply only the dog was too quick and yanked it back, causing me to topple forward and smack my scalp on the edge of the table.

I cried out in pain and moved back up, rubbing my now sore head. "Why are these dogs even in here!?" I asked irritated. Gobber was too busy laughing at me to hear, slapping both his hand and prosthetic hammer on his thighs.

Rolling my eyes I made another attempt at claiming back my boot, which eventually was done and again I was right; it was drenched in dog slobber. I dried it best I could and then put the chewed boot onto my bare foot.

I turned to Gobber who had also finally calmed down laughing "Aw, you never fail to make me laugh." He said, indicating me with a finger. I shrug "Maybe I should start charging then." Gobber gave a quick laugh waving his hammer in the air "Well someone opened their eyes on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"My bed faces the wall, there is only one side I can get off." I pointed out causing him to give another wheezy laugh "By the Divines, that's your problem solved then." I gave a sigh and then rubbed my head and stretched "So what time are you heading to the forge?" I asked curiously which I was replied with a shake of the man's head, his long draping moustache swinging off his face.

"No, not heading down there today, Hiccup, just reminded me of that. Just me." I opened my mouth to question but was already answered; "Your dad wants you to help the new villagers move in." I blinked a few times and then nodded "Oh, .. so that tiny thing has got a.. couple?" "Family." Gobber corrected, putting an arm round me and leading me back out in front of one of the huge open fires.

"A _family?_ .. In that small house? They're not going to last. Besides why would they move here? You can't go on a walk peacefully without Ice wolves or Spiders chewing at your heels. If it's a family that suggests children right? I suggest they go back to somewhere like Whiterun."

Gobber gave another laugh and patted my shoulder again, a tad more gentle this time. "Whiterun has Giants roaming around remember? Wouldn't want your little girl to come into contact with a troll. D'go flying up into the air!" He flew his hand up making 'whoosh' noises.

I grinned gently and then focused "A little girl? You said family right? I mean, how many more people are going to jump on me and laugh at me?" Gobber gave a frown and jabbed my shoulder making me wince and rub the spot. "They wont be laughing when you're Jarl, mister. And a family? Well, from what I've heard it's a widow with her son and daughter. Daughters youngest and I think the boys your age."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes "_Wonderful_" "Hiccup calm down, you've not even met the lad yet."  
I threw my arms up with a heave of a sigh "I don't even have to! I can see it already, everyone else will get their hands on him and point me out as the.. whatever you call them!" I gushed furiously.

The steward simply sighed at me and looked down at me seriously "Hiccup.. Don't beat yourself up about this stuff okay?" There was a long pause before I forced a shrug "Sure." I said. Gobber then once again, slapping me on the back

"Now get out there! They'll be in the carriage arriving around now!" I scowled "Where's my dad?" I asked. Gobber gave a cough before twirling his hand in the air "Hunting trip. Back tomorrow mornin'. Remember?" He asked sarcastically with a grin. I stuck my tongue out "Yeah of course." replied, rubbing my arm.

"Good. Now go on!" Gobber babbled, waving his arm at me in a shooing motion before returning to the room in the back.

I gave a small sigh then turned to the door. This was going to be exciting.

* * *

The weather wasn't entirely awful today. My hold could get extremely snowy and spend days in a blizzard, sometimes months. But it didn't stop us from working, as I said; our hold has two mines. And believe it or not mines get pretty hot apparently.

The sun beams bounced off the snow, making the entire hold and the view out to the ocean, look extremely bright. I squinted my eyes and scowled, rubbing my arms in attempt to warm myself up.

I glanced to my left and began walking up the path. Several of the hold's guards stood slouched against the wall of the barracks. I felt them watch me and then go back to their small talk.

Sighing quietly I rolled my eyes and continued to make my way down the path, passing the inn, some dreadful singing coming from inside.

Finally reaching the edge of the hold, I gave out a long sigh, my breath visible in the air then slowly made my way to the Khajiit caravan.

The leader of the Caravan, Ahkari, gave me a wiry smile and nodded "Good morning." greeted, voice thick with her accent. I gave a gentle smile back, despite what everyone said about the khajiits, they were a gentle race to me that only needed to be shown respect.

After all, moving away from your home because you can't afford it must be tough. Especially when you aren't completely welcomed with open arms to where you are now.

"Can I interest you in anything today?" I shook my head with a smile "I just wanted to say hello," I replied, still rubbing my arms even though I was stood beside a small fire.

She flashed me a sharp smile of fangs "I find you a curious young one," She noted, which she might as well of told me "You're a big idiot.". "But a good young one. Unlike those bullies." She added, hissing a little in her last tone. I knew who exactly she meant.

I nodded with a frown "They don't have open minds. Don't pay attention to them okay?" I reassured the female cat.  
She gave a snort and waved her hand "I do not take notice for I am too busy doing my job to retort to their petty bickering." I couldn't help but give a small smile at this. Ahkari did had a positive personality.

From the distance I heard a snort of a horse and arched my neck to look down the path to see a large chestnut shire horse, trotting it's way to the hold, pulling a carriage behind it. I turned back to the Khajiit.  
"Well, I've gotta go now, Ahkari. I've got a job to do," I explained rubbing the back of my neck with a palm, then tensing up feeling how cold my hands had got. Ahkari seemed to notice this and gave a chuckle and nodded, her tail swishing by her as she sat on the rug in front of the tent behind her.

"No worries, young one. May your road lead you to warm sands."

And with that I was jogging to move to where the carriage was to stop.

A guard was walking beside the horse, presuming this carriage had just done a night journey. The carriage driver gave me a squint before turning his head back to look over his shoulder to speak to his passengers "Well here's your stop then." He told them; clearly sounding exhausted.

I looked around to see the family on the carriage. A woman with a hood over her hair gave the driver a warm smile "Thank you ever so much." She then turned to a hunched over pair, from what I could see be a boy my age, holding a young girl near to him. So Gobber was right, but there's no change there; The adviser was usually always right about things.

The mother gave the teen a hard pat "Jack. _Jack_ wake up, come on!" The boy lifted his head with a groan "You're not kidding like last time are you?" The small girl gave a giggle, squirming as she was huddled under her older brother's arm. Jack's mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, stepping off the carriage and then spotting me.

She opened her mouth to say something but I lifted my hand up "I'm the Jarl's son. I'll be helping you move in" I said, trying to sound friendly as best as I could. I wasn't amazing at meeting new people.  
Her eyes glanced up and down me a few times as she knitted her brow together and nodded "Alright then.. well there isn't a lot to carry anyway."

_Oh thank you._ Already judging me.

Jack swiveled his head around, revealing his face, and cracked a huge grin which took me aback by how /pale/ he looked. "Hey." He greeted. I swallowed and nodded at him, soon seeing the small girl turn around and smile at me shyly.

And that's when I decided, that these two didn't look _that_ related. Or maybe it was just the fact Jack had full beaming sky blue eyes and his sister had deep brown eyes.

Jack stood up on the carriage, taking his sister's hand and helping her off. He was incredibly tall and lanky and looked like he pretty much didn't eat anything.

He extended his other hand out to me as he approached me "My names Jack." He announced. I took his hand, shaking briefly. If I had thought my hands were cold a moment ago then that had nothing on a boy who had been in a carriage all night traveling through snow.

"This is my sister, Emma." He gestured to the shorter girl, also with a hood up matching her mother and brother but from what I could see, long auburn hair and a neatly swept fringe grew out of the hood. She gave a small wave of her hand up at me, only looking up to meet my eyes before looking down again and shuffled against Jack.

Their mother gave a small chuckle as she then went to retrieve their belongs on the carriage. "Don't go shy on people, dear" She called. "I'm not!" She piped up in defense.

Jack pulled down her hood quickly in a teasing manner, causing her to turn sharply up to him, jump up and grab his hood, yanking it down with several giggles. "Gah, come here you little pip!" He laughed playfully.

This is what proved to me even more that I doubted they were related. Jack had a full head of pure white hair. I blinked a few times as I watched the two play fight as siblings.

I wasn't sure if this made me feel uncomfortable or not because I couldn't understand this. The only friend I could honestly 'play fight' with was Toothless and really all that consisted of was the dragon tripping me up and grinning about it.

I moved over to the carriage to see what needed carrying and Jack and Emma's mother hadn't been lying to me. There _wasn't_ a lot of things. Only a couple of large sacks, a tiny crate and two knapsacks. She gave me a warm smile for the first time that didn't feel like I was judged as I reached for the sacks, hauling them over my shoulder.

"So do you know where you're living now?" I asked her, for the sake if she didn't know and I'd have to show her. As I had expected, she shook her head. I nodded and swallowed "That's fine, I've got to show you around the hold anyway-" I began but she cut me short "Oh you can only show Jack and Emma around, I'll need to be sorting the home out." I gave an understanding nod and turned my gaze back to the siblings.

Emma was now perched on Jack's shoulders and still giggling. Jack was smiling from ear to ear, and I found it strange. From all the people I'd met here, nobody seemed this happy.  
Right now there were dragons, harsh winters and a civil war. I couldn't guess it didn't effect him because it effected _everybody._

"D'you need me to carry anything?" He asked, with a few chuckles himself as Emma poked his cheeks. I looked behind me and saw his mother pick up the knapsacks, slinging one over her shoulder and holding the other by the strap with one arm and then handing Jack the small crate. "Hold on," He said to Emma as his hands became loaded.

The young girl did so by wrapping her arms around her elder brother's neck and smiling at me shyly. Their mother thanked the carriage rider once more and I began leading them down to the small empty house on the shore next to the blacksmiths that had been waiting for them for several days.

* * *

"What would be the thing you'd miss most about Riften then?" I asked curiously. Jack raised an eyebrow at me and gave a quick laugh. "There's nothing to miss about Riften." He said whilst shaking his head and taking another bite of the bread in his hand.

I had spent the day showing Emma and Jack around the hold, where everything was and what was here, introducing everyone to them. It was just heading into the evening now as me and Jack sat on the docks, sharing bread and cheese together while Emma and her mother were up at the inn eating.

Jack groaned and brought a foot up, yanking his boot off. "What are you doing?" I asked, half frowning and half grinning.

"Taking my boots off." He replied with his mouth full. He wriggled his now bare toes and rested his boots next to him and grinned at me. "I love being bare foot. Makes my feet feel free."

Giving several blinks, I then shrugged it off. Jack had strange opinions on things I had already noticed this, not being a day with him. I paused before looking back with a questioning look. "..Why is there nothing to miss about Riften? I mean, I've never been there so," I began and trailed off.

Jack gave a quick snigger and held his hand out, counting down on his fingers as he began to list. "Well first is the thieves guild. Then it reeks of fish. A dragon comes and attacks literally every week or two." He gave a heavy sigh, shaking his hands "It was an absolute nightmare living in Riften, Hiccup."

I blinked with a nod "Sounds a nightmare... So you had a lot of stuff stolen?" Jack gave me a sad nod "I ended up going outside Riften and making a deal with one of the farms to buy some of their vegetables. Because well, they were a lot cheaper. Did a lot of my own hunting too." He added rubbing his shoulder and giving me a smile.

"Now that makes me feel ashamed about myself. I can't even catch a butterfly" I said. Which was in fact true but I might as well have added "But hey I have my own pet dragon living in a small cave on the beach not too far from here!"

Jack took another bite of the slice of cheese and nodded thoughtfully. "Though there were some fun people in Riften." He said quietly. "There's this one guy there, Aster. He travels in every few days. He's a hunter. Hunts lots of rabbits and has a coat made of their fur, so I started calling him Bunny." Jack laughed to himself "I remember him getting so wound up about it."

Grinning and looking out to the horizon, I gave a nod "Well, I'm sure there's plenty of people you could torment here." Jack looked behind us "Where _are_ all the people our age anyway?" He half mumbled.

I swallowed the lump of bread in my mouth. "Hunting trip. It's sort of practice for them." Jack quirked an eyebrow at me "..Shouldn't you be with them all then?" I scowled "It's not really my thing, hunting.. sides last time my dad took me out on a group hunt, I alerted a troll as we tried sneaking past it's cave."

Jack found this funny I assumed by the laughing he was doing "By the Divines, you're just one clumsy event after another." My chest ached a little and I looked down. "Yeah." I said plainly.

I jumped at the sudden hand on my shoulder to find Jack grinning "But girls are into clumsy."

Was he joking with me or something.

"Yeah maybe if you've got God like features. Which isn't me by the way." Jack snorted and pushed me slightly, causing me to wobble forward. I yelped and grabbed onto him.

"Don't do that! I nearly fell in the water! And it's freezing trust me!" Jack gave another grin "Why do you skinny dip?" He asked, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"No actually I don't! But thanks that's a good suicide option." Jack stuck his tongue out and finished the last of his cheese. "Cheerful." He stated.

"I'm just saying. Be careful in those waters alright? If you fall in at a deep part you have no chance of swimming back up." There was a long silence which made me feel uncomfortable, as if I'd upset him.

"..So what does your mum do?" Jack asked, breaking the silence finally which made me feel relieved and then it clicked what he'd asked. "Oh well.. not a lot really." I said with an awkward smile. "..She died after giving birth to me." I explained.

Jack swallowed sharply and held a hand out, I could tell he was about to apologize. "No, no it's fine." I jumped in. "I never knew her so.. I don't really feel like I'm missing something.. that sounds terrible.. but I mean.. I've never felt like I've _needed_ a mother." I said. Jack nodded before rubbing his fore arm.

"My dad died when I was still little." He gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. "He drowned at sea."

Then I gathered why he had been silent. I looked at him feeling sad. "..Do you miss him?" Jack looked up to the sky and inhale in deeply. "I suppose. Emma wasn't born yet when he died. So my mother was grieving for him when she was in her womb. When she was born I promised my mother I'd look after her best as a could."

Already I was sort of hoping Jack wouldn't decide not to be my friend after all the others returned. He was a good person from what he was telling me about himself and how I'd seen him be around people. He seemed to like practical jokes and making a fool of himself to make others laugh, especially his younger sister.

"I've noticed you call Emma Pip... Why Pip? I mean.. Pip doesn't sound anything like Emma." I asked causing Jack to brighten up instantly "Aw Pip.. It was her first word you know."

I couldn't help but smile at this "Her first word was Pip?" Jack began laughing with nods "Yeah it was Pip." After laughing for several moments and both calming down, I finished my bread leaving us both empty handed, still sat down on the docks, our legs swinging over the edge and dangling.

I couldn't help but feel content. To finally have a friend who was first of all human, so it wasn't practically "wrong", and who could talk to me. Jack laughed _with_ me. Not _at_ me which was nice for a change.

"Thanks for showing me and Emma around today." I glanced to my side and smiled at the taller boy "It's fine, Jack. I was told I had to do it anyway. But I'm glad I did." Jack flashed me a quick grin of white teeth and then stood up, picking his boots up with him. I looked up.

"I'm heading back up to the Inn. Are you coming?" He asked, eyebrows raised and rubbing one of his bare feet against the other, as if itching a scratch. I shook my head calmly. "Not right now, I'll be up in a bit though." I said to which Jack replied with a nod and rub of his eyes "See you later, Hic." He called, already have made his way off the docks, throwing an arm up to wave as he then began jogging up the snow bare foot still.

Laughing gently to myself, I waiting until I could see him inside the inn then stood up myself, checking my surroundings and then making my way off the docks. I approached the few fish barrels that stood nearby and took out a few fish and some remains of clam meat. I grimaced at the smell and the way the dead sea creatures slid in my fingers as I piled them into an empty sack.

Then making my way over a large boulder, I took a hidden route through trees to the frozen beaches nearby where I kept Toothless safe.

The thought struck me that maybe Jack could eventually learn about Toothless. It was always hard at hiding things. And I so desperately wanted to find a reason to not hide him anymore

At least the heavy weights were now lifted on me having a friend that I knew everyone would accept.

A friend I didn't have to hide.

* * *

**Thank you ever so much for reading if you did! I adore feed back and will try to update soon~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: This chapter contains few usage of mild language and one or two themes.**

****Thank you ever so much for all the follows on this story! In all honesty I had no idea it'd get this.. viewed oh my god. I also noted on people giving me constructive criticism and **thank you everyone who did. BUT. I get extremely sensitive over mentioning it. If I did just as bad and didn't improve I'm awfully sorry but I try my best;;**

**For non-skyrim players;  
• **The Lusty Argonian Maid' It's simply a book about an Argonian. Who's a maid. And there's suggestive stuff in it. Nothing more to it. Go do your research if you're deadly curious xD  
**• **Horkers are large walrus like creatures in Skyrim that are found on beaches of the snowy regions in Skyrim.  
**• Need something else explaining? Just ask~**

Anyway, onward and I'm sorry if this chapter is terrible, bear with me, _I do actually have a plot line._

**I claim nothing in this work of fiction, it is purely fan made hence the title 'Fanfiction'.. Has this joke stopped being funny now? Okay I'll stop it.**_  
_

* * *

"I'm here, I'm here, calm down!" I called out as Toothless began scampering his way over, making strange noises of greetings before lunging for the sack.

"No! No!" Jumping back, holding the sack out of reach from the dragon, I scowled and shook my head "What did I say about doing that?" I asked with a groan, causing the black dragon to sit back, lowering his head in guilt then glancing up with his large green eyes.

I'm pretty sure Toothless hadn't studied the body language of dogs or anything, but he could easily give anyone the impression that he was a dog stuck in the body of a dragon.

Which was a little tragic if I thought hard about it.

Shrugging my shoulders with a slight sigh, I threw the woven bag to the spot in front of him. He rose his head and widened his jaws, attacking the sack until the opening was around his nose,

Toothless never ate like how a vicious creature should. At least I didn't think he did. He liked to eat in privacy I could say, always keeping his mouth in the bag. I wish his fish breath would stay in the bag too.

Rubbing my arm gently, I made my way over to sit on a rock a few paces from Toothless feeding. Watching him for several moments before peering behind myself to look into Toothless' small cave.

This is where I pretty much 'hid' Toothless. The poor dragon couldn't fly without the component I had made, so I had found a small cave on the snowy beaches not too far from the Hold. It wasn't too far but yet not too close where he'd be found and killed.

Toothless wasn't the type to go out wandering all day anyway. I'd discovered he'd happily splash around in the shallows of the frosty shore, bully some Horkers that found it okay to laze around 'His spot' and sleep.

Sometimes he would go for long walks along the beach and find odd things and then take them back to his cave to store away for no reason. Random little odd things from small silver rings to large books.

I suppose I found it funny that Toothless had no use for any of these things he found. Obviously still being a dragon he was protective of what he owned but he would pick out something from his pile and give it me as a little gift.

The black dragon heaved a loud snort and belching noise before craning his neck round to stare at me, swallowing the remains of his meal. I gave him a small smile and nodded before he frantically looked back to the sack, then at me again and tossing the sack in the air with a groan.

"No, it's all gone now bud. You'll have to wait until tomorrow unless you feel like going fishing yourself." I indicated to the sea which resulting in the dragon raising his nose in disgust. One thing about looking after Toothless, he expects me to do a lot of things for him now and one of them is bring him food.

Which I find irritating. Nothing is stopping him roasting one of the overly large Horkers.

"By the Divines, whatever, whatever." I huffed waving my arms around before folding them and letting out a cold breath. Toothless padded over to me and gave my shoulder a nudge with the end of his snout.

My hand automatically made it's way up to pet his nose which he gave a low, affectionate rumbling noise to before slamming his tail in the snow and beginning to make his way into his cave, uttering a few things in his language.

Though both of us knew we couldn't understand what he had just said, I knew Toothless long enough to understand him clearly. That's what friendship is about, and my friendship with this creature was something I valued.

With a smile, I shut my eyes and held my hands out. A sharp snarl was not too far from me.

"I'm not looking! I'm not!" I stated through several giggles. Another grumble before something was plopped into my grasp.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I ask, my smile turning into a grin as I was replied with approving growl. Gently opening my eyes I saw that today I had received a book. It's tattered bronze cover was golden edge and dented with several Dragon teeth marks.

"Oh?" I murmured to myself, opening the cover to read the title, then feeling my face heat up slightly.

"Really, bud? This book of all books you could give to me?" My voice slipping into a whimper, covering my face.

Toothless had given me a gift of an Erotic novel titled 'The Lusty Argonian Maid'. And when Toothless gave me a gift, he refused to let me leave it. He made sure I took it back with me and for some reason he _knew _if I hid it on my way back. That happened once with a random gift of a hat. I had put it in a tree on my way back and remembering the silent treatment the poor dragon had given me when I saw him next made me swallow.

"Gosh.. Thanks." I gave the dragon an awkward smile to his pleased face. He nodded and then stood up more and nudged my side with a few more mutterings of dragon language and then an indication up to the sky.

I followed his nose point and saw the sun was setting briefly. I gave a nod and petted his snout again "Thanks again bud, guess you're right, I need to head back now okay?"

The dragon nodded before I stood up, giving him another pet, glancing down at the book in my hands with a sigh and tucking it under my arm with a head shake.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bud." I said my farewell and then jogged back.

* * *

_"Our Hero, Our Hero, Claims a warrior's heart,_  
_I tell you, I tell you, the dragon born comes,"_

The instant heat from the large fire hit my face as I opened the door of the inn. I blinked in the warmth and shut the door behind me and rubbed my arm, breathing out from the snow I had just been in.

Glancing round for an undisturbed table to just leave the book on. This wasn't basically.. _not_ home was it? Even if Toothless threw a strop on me I'd explain to him _why_.

Not that I'd really expect him to understand. At the end of the day he was an animal. The only things that ran through his head were food, sleep and.. reproducing. Probably? Do dragons reproduce..? Of course they do, Hiccup. Every living thing reproduces.

"Hey Hic!" I heard a voice call out. I suddenly panicked and threw the book to my side in the nearest direction which happened to be on the floor. Not a great distance away.

I looked up and it turned out to be Jack. He grinned and looked from me to the book on the floor back to me in mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Didn't like that book I take it?" He asked with a laugh. I rubbed my arm and scowled, shuffling foot to foot.

"Book? What book? .. I uh, dunno what you're talking about."

Jack gave me a stern look before bursting out laughing again and moving over to pick the book up and open it. I felt sheer embarrassment slap me in the face as his studious expression transformed into glee. He shot a grin up at me.

"Oh my- _Hiccup!_" "It's not mine!" I retorted quickly trying to lunge for the book but Jack, having to increase my embarrassment, was ready and held it out of my reach.

"Hiccup I didn't know you were into this sort of thing!" "I'm _not!_" I cried out. Jack and I had started a little bit of a commotion at the corner near the entrance of the Inn. Karita the bard was giving us a few odd looks over at the other side of the fire, but carrying on with her singing.

Jack skipped away a few paces, jumping onto a chair and leaning down to me reading from the book;

"Cleaning, eh? I have something for you. Here, polish my spear~" "_Jack!_"

Jack then put a hand to his face and put on a female voice,

"But it's _huge!_ It could take me _all night!_"

Being quick, I swiped the book from his grasp and threw it away behind me, resulting it in landing under a table. "Jack for the sake of the Divines!" I began, just making him laugh hard, pressing my nose with his index finger. "Hiccup you're bright red!"

I swatted his finger away scowling. Thank goodness there were barely any people in the inn right now, just several drunks that couldn't remember their birth dates let alone what had just happened.

"Possibly because you just paraded around reading something inappropriate!" I growled. Jack probably wasn't mocking me, as my face was scorching.

Jack gave my shoulder a slight play punch. "Nah I don't believe you'd own something stupid like that. Someone ask for a copy?" He gave another grin waiting for me to answer. I hesitated before seizing an opportunity to lie. "Y-Yeah. Yeah. Doesn't matter now though, It's fine." I babbled whilst peering behind Jack's shoulder, noticing that his sister and mother weren't here in the inn.

"Where are-?" I began. "They went home. Emma was getting a bit tired and my mother needs to get various things unpacked." Jack explained before I could finish. I nodded understanding and then raised my brow.

"What are you still waiting here for then?" I asked, genuinely curious. He responded with a small smile.

"Promised I'd be here up at the inn didn't I?" He said. I couldn't help but feel .. welcomed. Like a friend. Jack patted my shoulder before nodding over to the stools at the front of the bar. "You hungry?" He asked.

Giving a short nod, we both made our way over and sat next to each other, bought several things from the bartender, Thoring and began eating in peace.

After several moments of silence between the two of us, I looked up. "So do you like it here?" I asked quietly. "..I don't think I really asked?" Jack gave a nod "Yeah.. It's snowy, but I like snow." He flashed me a grin before the noise of the door opening and singing filled the inn.

We both simultaneously turned around to notice the hunting party my father had been leading entered. The Jarl being congratulated for whatever they had caught on the hunt and the other younger hunters my age squabbling over something together.

Jack gave a small chuckle "So I take it that's where everyone our age has been today?" He asked me, my response being a nod and short sigh.

"You'll see the other reason why they didn't take me." I whispered as I felt an internal kick as they then spotted us.

A short, stocky boy with black hair waved his hand in my direction. "Oh, look guys, Hiccup is drinking his sorrows away!" He announced loudly, several sniggers followed. I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you're so funny, Snotlout.. _I-I'm cracking ribs laughing at you._" I called out sarcastically, holding my sides in an act. He made his way over frowning at Jack beside me.

"Who's the poor arse having to hang out with you?" He snorted at me, looking at Jack though.

Jack arched an eyebrow "Anything wrong with asking my face, man? Mm?" He asked the shorter boy while resting backwards, shoulders against the edge of the wooden surface behind him.

Snotlout sneered at him. "Well? Who are you?" He asked in a rude tone. Jack gave a small smirk and waved his hand above his head "I'm Jack. I'm new here, so I suggest you be nice to."

Before Snotlout could growl back his response, the rest of the teens made their way over. "Snotlout, muzzle your dog and be nice to our new neighbour." A female voice called out.

I switched my eyes from Snotlout to the blonde girl leading the other young adults. She flicked her fringe out of her eyes and threw a frown my way. Astrid. Despite how much I really did admire her. She would trip you up and laugh while your knees bled.

"You been showing the new arrival then, Hiccup?" She addressed me. I found myself smiling at her, which I quickly stopped and nodded with a cough "Seen as though that's the only thing I can do properly."

The other teens began laughing at this. I rolled my eyes and reached for the half finished apple on my plate behind me. I caught Jack's eyes and realized he was giving me a rather sympathetic look which in all honesty just made me feel a lot worse.

Taking a large bite from the apple, I continued to frown at the other teens remarks.

"He's got a point, remember I shot the Elk today?" Snotlout turned to the rest of the group, a smug look rubbed all over his face. "I doubt you could ever do anything like that, Hiccup."

There was nothing worse than being shown up in front of a friend. Well, what I had just decided now. I reluctantly nodded, finishing my apple before dumping the core on the plate and getting off my stool and pushing my way past the group.

"I'm tired, guys. I guess I'll see you all in the morning." I muttered, not caring if they heard or not because I knew they certainly wouldn't care if they heard or not.

After leaving the inn and taking several paces up the path, I heard my name called out by Jack. I turned around seeing him stood just off the steps of the Inn.

"Yeah?" I asked, folding my arms, keeping myself warm in the lightly falling snow. Jack gave a shrug before making his way over.

"..You never told me everyone practically _bullies _you." He stated which made me look down to my feet.

"Isn't it obvious though?" I asked, daring to look back up at him which seemed to anger him a little deep in those blue eyes.

He took a few moments before he sighed and tilted his head "..Is it because you're not built up like them?" He asked, patting my shoulder. I gave a faint nod. "I can't swing an axe in the right direction, can't shoot from a bow.. I can't even cut a loaf of bread properly, Jack." I said with a groan which made him chuckle slightly.

"Hiccup.. look at me. Do I look any stronger than you?" Jack asked, moving a hand up and down in front of himself. I quickly ran my eyes up and down him, seeing that actually.. he was a lot thinner than me.

Taller yes, but thinner, he didn't look too strong at all. He looks more of an acrobat than warrior.

"Did people back in Riften tease you then?" I asked gingerly, not wanting to stroke over any sensitive subjects. Jack simply shook his head with a small smile.

"People accused me being a thief to be honest. You know, because I look like the sort of person that can sneak around easily." I sighed and shrugged.

"If you were picked on or not, Jack. You don't look anywhere near as pathetic as me." A slap on the back jolted me more awake.

It took me a few moments to realize that Jack had slapped me on the back. "Stop beating yourself up, Hic. You'll be Dawnstar's Jarl one day. That's a big thing to be proud of okay?"

Giving a slight growl and turning around on my heel. "I don't like it too much when people mention that." I groaned as I started down the path again, jack running after me by my side.

"Well why not? Responsibility not your sort of thing? ..Being honest with you, I'd feel that way. I'm more into having a good time than weighed down under stuff I'm expected to do."

I stopped and looked at Jack for a moment. "..So, you mean like caring for your sister? Helping out your mother?" Jack began furiously shaking his head. "No, that's _different._" He said but then gave an agitated sigh, running a hand through his hair and then throwing an arm around me.

I felt a sharp knot in the pit of my stomach as he pulled me close and pointed out to the dark, snowy horizon. "..Don't you ever wonder what it'd be like to be out there?" He asked quietly.

Swallowing, I shrugged in his grasp. "..I-I suppose?"

"You know, like the adventurers. Hell even the cats get a bit of that, having to journey around in their caravans, selling stuff. You understand where I'm coming from Hiccup?" He asked, his eyes suddenly filled with worry. I nodded reassuringly.

"Of course I understand. I do.. Just, grab a horse and ride off out in which ever direction you fancy."

Jack sprung back waving his hand "_Exactly!_"

It suddenly made me feel happy at how full of glee those eyes were now. The very pigments brimming with excitement as we spoke more on this.

"And then, set camp in the pine trees, wake up and run naked into a freezing cold lake, race rabbits, make snow balls and throw them at the foxes.." Jack trailed off and I listened. Because I was honestly starting to dream of all of this.

"Starting your own camp fire, picking your own apples and climbing trees, Yeah.. I _do _dream of it all Jack.. Just leaving this behind."

It was possible. I could just pack a knapsack and find Toothless and we'd fly off to where ever he felt like in the whole of Skyrim. I wouldn't need to worry with a dragon by my side. Best companion I could have.

"..If you got lonely, could take a girl with you I suppose too." Jack added, though it sounded more like he was asking a question. As I looked at him, his head was tilted and brow raised and it dawned on me, he sort of was asking me a question.

Without realizing, I was shaking my head quickly. "Girls? A girl? By the divines, no. No way." I said a little too quickly. I brushed my arm down and coughed. "There's no girls I know of that I get on with.. I mean aside your sister, but I wouldn't run off with her like that I mean, oh my goodness, I'll just stop talking." I wailed throwing my palms over my face in humiliation.

Jack nudged my arm gently, in the way that Toothless nudge me which startled me, causing me to leap back. He blinked at me and laughed nervously.

A short pause formed between the two of us. And this time, it was awkward feeling. Jack glanced down then back up with a smile.

"..So you don't like girls?"

A huge lump formed in my throat, so I just shook my head quickly, clearing my throat and attempting to swallow the lump "..Y-Yeah of course I like girls. Well.. I've just never met one I like.. I don't think I've met anyone I like in that sense. Everyone here is a bit of a bone headed moron."

Jack grinned and laughed "Ah, I see.." He lowered his head and gave a smile with an awkward edge. "..I've liked a girl before." He admitted gently. "..And a boy." He added.

Not sure of what to make of this I just simply nodded, not meeting his eyes. I wasn't even going to ask what Jack had done in his personal time. To be quite frank I didn't _want_ to know. If my new friend got up to stuff back at Riften then so what.

".. I want to forget about them though, Hiccup. You know, new hold, new start." I looked back to him and felt myself smiling to see him smiling back at me. I reached out and patted his shoulder. "..That's the best way to look at it, bud.." I whispered.

There was another pause before Jack gave a chuckle, his breath visible in the night air.

"..I need to get going," Jack said quietly. "M-Me too" I agreed, and with that we gave each other short nods and headed off in the direction of our homes.

* * *

Whatever had happened this evening had got me tripping up over my own feet. Remembering how bright Jack's eyes had been. His odd hair colour stood out enough. But there was something about his eyes I had now decided.

That's when I guessed thinking about your new friends eyes was a little strange.

Wasn't I strange though? Having a dragon as a best friend who I couldn't even be with for a long amount of time. I growled and rubbed my eyes in frustration.

I had also been thinking about what Jack had brought up. What if I really did just pack a knapsack and fly off on Toothless? Would I be missed? A more worthy heir to being Jarl would be chosen I'm sure. And I doubt my father would miss a poor excuse for a son. Maybe the other teens would miss something to trample on. But Jack would possibly miss me right?

And then I noticed it. For once there was a small but.

I couldn't over come this happiness I felt for a new friend. I hadn't exactly felt it in the beginning with Toothless due to him nearly eating me.

Continuing with drawing Toothless, I then rubbed my jaw, wondering what to draw beside the dragon. The picture looked as if it was missing something.

A smile tugged up my lips as I guessed what it could be.

Carefully sketching, I put Jack stood beside Toothless, a hand gently on his neck, and then I placed Emma on the saddle on Toothless' back.

The sketchy and slightly smudge face of the small Jack I'd drawn was the last thing I saw before the heaviness of my eyelids took over.

* * *

**I edited over it at 4AM so I'm sorry if I missed several things. I am extremely tired right now.  
So sorry for the sloppiness! Please review if you can (: Thank you~!**


End file.
